The present disclosure generally relates to a device for moving an infant patient. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an infant transfer device (sling) that can be used to support an infant patient during movement while providing minimal patient stimulation and the required patient support.
Presently, the standard practice used to transfer an infant patient out of an incubator or bed is for a nurse or other care physician to carefully slide a hand (or two) under the infant patient and manually lift the patient. When the nurse physically contacts the infant patient, the patient is often stimulated which, in high risk patients, can introduce unwanted stress to the infant patient. In addition, when a nurse lifts the infant patient, there is an increased risk of the nurse snagging one or more of the multiple lines connected to the patient (IV, EKG leads, ET tube, etc.). The possibility of snagging or disconnecting tubes connected to the infant patient can increase the risk to the infant patient during the lifting procedure.